Marik wants ice-cream!
by Thiefshipper.98
Summary: Well as you can tell Marik wants ice-cream, but Bakura has a much more entertaining way to satisfie them both. (I know really bad summary I apoligize :( )


Warning: Contains ice cream with sex. You knew what you were getting into by reading the summary.

"Bakura! Where's the ice cream?" Marik whined from the kitchen.

"We only have strawberry!" Bakura called back from his study.

"I don't care! I want some ice cream!" Marik yelled.

"Bloody hell! You're like a child!" Bakura came downstairs muttering angrily "Get out the way you annoying twat!" he kicked Marik's leg.

Marik pouted "That hurt!"

Bakura sighed even though the Egyptian annoyed him to Hell and back he still hated seeing him hurt or in pain, both emotionally and physically "Sorry." He bent down to rub Marik's leg "Better now?"

Marik nodded "A kiss will make it better too." He smiled. Sighing Bakura stood up pecking him on the lips before delving in the freezer to get his lover's precious dairy treat.

Marik laughed happily "Yay ice cream!" Bakura rolled his eyes storming off upstairs.

"Huh." He muttered to himself "That boy would probably eat ice cream off _**ME**_ if the option were there." He froze an idea forming in his head; going back downstairs he took the ice cream pot out of his hands.

"Hey Kura'!"

Bakura laughed snatching the spoon he walked off upstairs.

Marik pouted "Come on Fluffy! I want ice cream, don't take it from me." He followed Bakura to the bedroom but the door slammed shut.

"Wait out there for a minute!" Bakura called out. Marik waited patiently (Which we all no is nearly impossible for **_him_ **to do!).

After ten minutes he heard Bakura call him in.

Happily he bounced in to see Bakura lying on the bed in nothing. He lay in a sexy pose, his elbow propped up, he rested his head on his hand a sly smirk on his lips. His one leg crossed over the other; in his other hand he was twirling the spoon. The pot of ice cream next to him "You want some ice cream, then you know where to get it." Dipping the spoon in the tub he pulled out a small scoop plopping it on his leg.

Marik gulped edging closer to the white haired thief, he licked his lips as he watched the ice cream run down Bakura's pale thigh. Lowering his head he licked the trail then munched on the little dollop. Marik smiled at him "Oh awesome I totally get to eat ice cream off you! This is so cool!"

Bakura groaned wondering why he liked such a dense person. He just threw another dollop on his chest in answer, Marik grinned licking up he froze hearing Bakura moan he looked up his tongue still pressed to his skin. Sucking a little he tasted the small nub between his lips, Bakura arched his back gasping.

Marik grinned lying him back he plopped dollops of ice cream everywhere on Bakura's body. Bakura shuddered at the cold.

"Hey Kura'?"

"Y-Yes?" Bakura said through gritted teeth.

"Can I put some inside you?" Marik asked curiously.

Bakura looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Pllllleeeeaaasse!" Marik said, starting to take off his clothes using his puppy dog look on him while tilting his head to the side.

Bakura sighed "Fine."

Marik grinned scooping up ice cream and opening Bakura's legs.

"I'm never using that spoon again." He muttered.

Marik laughed "Don't worry Fluffy." He pushed the spoon into Bakura's entrance making him yelp. Marik turned the spoon so that the ice cream fell off inside him, pulling the spoon out he watched him shudder.

"Oh my Ra! Bloody Hell this is cold!" he cried.

Marik laughed "Wow you look dead sexy leaking ice cream." Bakura stared at him as coldly as he could.

"What the bloody Hell were you planning to do now?" he asked.

Marik laughed "I'll show you." Lowering his head he licked the ice cream out of him.

Bakura held his breath feeling the warm tongue lap up the cold melting substance inside him.

"Mmm I love eating ice cream out of you." Marik smiled "You're the sexiest bowl ever."

"Hmph charming I've never been compared to a dish before." Bakura folded his arms over his chest; he groaned feeling the sticky pink stuff on his arms from his chest. Gasping he arched off the bed Marik upended the tub of ice cream onto his groin "A-ah! Bl-Bloody Hell!"

Marik grinned, he started licking happily at the mess on his lover's cold member finally coming to the strawberry flavoured prize he sucked happily. Bakura moaned gripping the sheets as Marik bobbed his head on him.

"Ma-Marik oh Ra!" he panted.

Releasing him Marik smiled "Can you suck me too?"

Bakura nodded "Get here then."

Marik crawled over putting a knee either side of Bakura's head; he descended on his lover once more. Bakura held the bottom of Marik's shaft putting him into his mouth. Marik moaned around Bakura's member, he wasn't as experienced as Bakura at giving blowjobs but he hoped he was pleasing him as much as he was being pleasured. Bakura pushed down on Marik's hips taking him deeper; Marik pulled his mouth off him moaning loudly.

"Kura! Y-you're friggin' brill!"

Bakura grunted in annoyance at the bad grammar but didn't stop what he was doing.

Marik licked Bakura's tip tasting precome, his leg touched the sticky ice cream by Bakura's shoulder where it dripped off him. Moaning, he felt Bakura's tongue trail along his balls up to his entrance.

"Bakura! Don't please!" he begged.

"You did it to me." Bakura retorted.

"Please!"

Bakura sighed "Just trust me Marik."

Blushing Marik let him he gasped feeling the tongue slide into him, he repaid the favour to Bakura sucking him a little more taking him deeper down his throat. Bakura closed his eyes pushing his tongue in deeper he felt trickling down his cheeks and tongue.

Marik jumped off him blushing deeply. Bakura looked at him in surprise his tongue still out.

"Mar' what the Hell is wrong with you?" he snapped sitting up.

Marik cupped his butt moisture running down his thighs, he avoided Bakura's eyes.

"So you get wet there. It doesn't matter Marik." Bakura tried to speak as calmly and gently as possible. Marik met his eyes; tears of embarrassment beaded the corners. Bakura sighed "What's wrong?"

"I-I get wetter there... than anywhere else it's embarrassing. I-It only happens when I'm having sex with you." Marik blushed.

"It's because you're sensitive. Come here let me finish."

"B-But it went on your face." Marik mumbled.

"Say Marik would you like me to top this time? Just this once?" Bakura asked kindly.

Marik nodded shyly, he crawled on the bed. Bakura smiled pushing a finger into him; Marik winced slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

"It's okay Mar'. It'll feel better." Bakura comforted while slowly pushing in a second finger. Marik tensed a tiny whimper fell from his lips. "Just relax for me please love." Bakura murmured stretching him gently. Marik gasped feeling the fingers nudge into his prostrate. The pleasure made a little more moisture form inside him. Bakura winced slightly, Marik blushed.

"Wh-What's wrong? Am I grossing you out?" he asked nervously.

Bakura shook his head "No. You missed a bit." Marik propped himself on his elbows to see pink liquid run down the Brit's ivory legs.

"Oh sorry." He smiled.

Bakura shook his head "It's okay." Removing his fingers he started to slide his member into him.

Marik gasped "Th-This hurts!"

Bakura nodded "Well you're a virgin aren't you?" Marik nodded wincing as his lover sheathed himself into him fully. Bakura held still waiting for his lover's body to adjust.

"Go." Marik muttered wanting Bakura to proceed. Bakura withdrew slowly before easing back in. He wanted Marik to get used to the sensation of being breached fully for the first time so even though he wanted to he didn't go fast, for fear of hurting him. Marik gasped surprised at the strangely nice feeling filling his body. "Kura' this feels so good." He panted.

Bakura took that as a hint to go faster; Marik quivered a little his legs trembling. He arched off the bed his hands flying up to grip Bakura's arms tightly. Bakura smirked "Again?" Marik nodded whimpering slightly as Bakura's manhood ploughed into his sweet spot. Digging his fingers into Marik's hips he felt the Egyptian wind his legs around his waist.

"Ba-Bakura I'm gonna cum." Marik panted, soon enough with a loud cry he shot up on Bakura's chest some splashing on his own face.

Feeling the tightness of Marik's body encase his cock tightly, he thrusted a few more times before filling him up. Exhausted, he fell on top of Marik panting heavily "Never am I bloody topping again I don't have the sodding stamina. How the bloody Hell you do it I don't know."

Marik smiled "Um Fluffy?" Bakura raised his head to see Marik point to the cum on his cheek. Smiling Bakura wriggled up to lick it off. "Thanks." Marik smiled "And don't worry I'll top from now on."

Bakura nodded "I could do with a bath now."

Marik laughed "Yeah we'll bathe later Kura' i'm shattered."

"Well okay." Bakura grabbed the covers pulling them over them both; he snuggled down onto Marik's chest. "I should warn you lad, it'll hurt to walk and sit for a while after your first time."

Marik shrugged "Ah well. I am the Master I have to take the pain so naturally it won't bother me."

"Twat." Bakura muttered affectionately.

A.N: Well I warned you but to be fair there wasn't that much of ice cream foreplay. And I know that in all the fanfics bakura usually tops anyway but in mine (well some anyway) Marik usually tops. Just wanted to clear that up :)

Thank you all for reading please review so I can give you your much deserved cyberhugs.


End file.
